newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
2019 In Home Video
January 2019 Kipper the Dog: The Complete Series (January 29, 2019) February 2019 Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Series (February 12, 2019) Yogi's Gang: The Complete Series (February 12, 2019) Astro Boy (2003): The Complete Series (February 12, 2019) Jetsons: The Movie (1990) (February 12, 2019) Regular Show: A Regular Epic Final Battle (February 19, 2019) Adventure Time: Come Along with Me (February 19, 2019) The Aristocats (1970) (February 26, 2019) March 2019 Stuart Little (1999) (March 12, 2019) Stuart Little 2 (2002) (March 12, 2019) Dumbo (1941) (March 12, 2019) The Mulan Collection (March 12, 2019) Mulan (1998): Mulan 2 (2005) The Brother Bear Collection (March 12, 2019) Brother Bear (2003): Brother Bear 2 (2006) Pokémon Advanced Movie Collection (March 12, 2019) Pokémon: Jirachi—Wish Maker (2004), Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (2005), Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2006), and Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2007) Animaniacs; The Complete Series (March 19, 2019) Pinky and the Brain; The Complete Series (March 19, 2019) Tiny Toons Adventures: The Complete Series (March 19, 2019) Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain: The Complete Series (March 19, 2019) Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) (March 19, 2019) April 2019 Selena (1997) (April 23, 2019) The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show: The Complete Series (April 23, 2019) May 2019 Aladdin (1992) (May 21, 2019) The Return of Jafar (1994) (May 21, 2019) Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) (May 21, 2019) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!: The Complete Series (May 21, 2019) The Proud Family Movie (2005) (May 21, 2019) Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!: The Complete Series (May 21, 2019) Yogi's Treasure Hunt: The Complete Series (May 21, 2019) The Pocahontas Collection (May 28, 2019) Pocahontas (1995): Pocahontas 2: Journey To a New World (1998) The Rescuers Collection (May 28, 2019) The Rescuers (1977): The Rescuers Down Under (1990) June 2019 Disney Movies on Television Collection (June 4, 2019) Doug's 1st Movie, Recess: School's Out, Teacher's Pet Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (June 4, 2019) The Lion King (1994) (June 4, 2019) The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) (June 4, 2019) The Lion King 1½ (2004) (June 4, 2019) Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Complete Series (June 4, 2019) Bakugan: New Vestroia: The Complete Series (June 4, 2019) Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders: The Complete Series (June 4, 2019) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge: The Complete Series (June 4, 2019) Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (June 4, 2019) The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The Complete Series (June 4, 2019) The Scooby-Doo Show: The Complete Series (June 4, 2019) Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'': The Complete Series (June 4, 2019)'' The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo: The Complete Series (June 4, 2019) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: The Complete Series (June 4, 2019) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Series (June 4, 2019) Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) (June 4, 2019) Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) (June 4, 2019) 101 Dalmatians Collection (June 4, 2019) 101 Dalmatians (1961); 101 Dalmatians (1996); 102 Dalmatians (2000); 101 Dalmatians 2; Patch's London Adventure (2003) The Lady and the Tramp Collection (June 4, 2019) Lady and the Tramp (1955): Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) Action Packed Movie Collection (June 4, 2019) Freddy’s Save The Future (2005): Freddy Aguilar’s Graduation Musical: The Movie (2002): Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light (2004): Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (2017): My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape from Cluster Prime (2005): Beyblade: Fierce Battle (2005): Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2011) The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) (June 25, 2019) July 2019 Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog: The Complete Series (July 16, 2019) Sonic the Hedgehog'': The Complete Series (July 16, 2019)'' Sonic Underground'': The Complete Series (July 16, 2019)'' Sonic X:'' The Complete Series (July 16, 2019)'' The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan:'' The Complete Series (July 16, 2019)'' Dora the Explorer: Dora's Pirate Adventure (2004) (July 16, 2019) Dora the Explorer: Dora's Fairytale Adventure (2004) (July 16, 2019) Dora the Explorer: Dora's Dance to the Rescue (2005) (July 16, 2019) Dora the Explorer: Dora's World Adventure (2006) (July 16, 2019) Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves the Mermaids (2007) (July 16, 2019) Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves the Snow Princess (2008) (July 16, 2019) Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom (2009) (July 16, 2019) Dora the Explorer: Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure (2009) (July 16, 2019) Dora the Explorer: Dora's Big Birthday Adventure (2010) (July 16, 2019) Blue's Big Musical Movie (2000) (July 16, 2019) The Rugrats Movie (1998) (July 16, 2019) Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) (July 16, 2019) Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) (July 16, 2019) Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) (July 16, 2019) The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) (July 16, 2019) Rugrats Go Wild (2003) (July 16, 2019) ChalkZone: The Big Blow Up (2004) (July 16, 2019) The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (July 16, 2019) My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape from Cluster Prime (2005) (July 16, 2019) Barnyard (2006) (July 16, 2019) The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) (July 16, 2019) Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (2017) (July 16, 2019) August 2019 September 2019 Jetsons: The Movie/The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania! (September 10, 2019) December 2019 The Best of Barney: Special Edition (December 3, 2019)